ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: Noby's Hypnotic Story/Transcript part 3
The Principal's Office....Again (At the Principal's office, Noby is sitting, looking sad while the Principal yells at him in rage.) Principal: Not only have you locked me in the janitor's closet and tricked some of the teachers into taking vacations, you also BROUGHT AN SCHOOL FAIR AT THE SCHOOL AND IT GOT DESTROYED!!! Also you yelled at your teacher in frustration. Noby: I'm sorry. I was just trying trying to stop Big G from breaking stuff. It wasn't my fault, it was- Principal: You were just what? TRYING TO CAUSE A BIG DISASTER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CRAZY TROUBLEMAKER!!! (Noby shakes his head No.) Principal: '''I told you i would get you one day....and this day is....today. '''Noby: Are you gonna tell my parents? Principal: No! Your teacher is calling your parents about the incident right away because I have a much more effective punishment ever known. Because i'm gonna have to sent you to Sergeant Mallord's Maximum Security Juvenile Hall! (Noby gasps in horror.) Noby: What?! Principal: You see? You won't be able to come to school and ruin everyone's lives anymore! You will be spending the rest of your entire life being tortured by _________, doing push-ups and clean disgusting toilets! Noby: Wait. Do you allow you to play video games? Prinicpal: Yes, but they only have a five-minute limit. Noby: (tearfully) Principal, No! You can't do this! I promise i'll never do it again. Please don't tell my mom about this! Principal: I'm sorry, Noby. It's too late. Enjoy the rest of your life....IN JUVENILE HALL! (Noby sadly walks out of the office. Michelle looks at him, being sad while feeling bad for him.) I'm Home! (Noby is walking across the neighborhood, feeling depressed.) Noby: What am i gonna do? If my mom finds out about this, she gonna kill me! She's gonna sent me to that stupid juvenile hall. What am i gonna do. (Noby is looking around.) Noby: All i gotta do is sneak into the house and into my room without her seeing me. -- Michelle: Noby, i just wanted to- Noby: Save it, Michelle! I'm done. (Noby walks away from Michelle, who is sad and feels bad about him.) Michelle: Noby, come back! Noby: Face it, Michelle. I'm done with your tattling! Noby: I am sick and tired of putting up with all of your Betty Boop nonsense! Michelle: (in a Betty Boop-esque voice) Well, i have no idea what you're talking about. (Noby runs off.) The Punishment (At the living room, Tammy is sitting in the table with Noby, yelling at him.) Tammy: Hypnotising your teacher and friends, bringing a dangerous school fair! ARE YOU INSANE! START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW! Noby: '''Well I was just, uh, well, I just used Doraemon's Hypno-Ring thingy to hypnotize my teacher when he tried to get me in trouble, then i hypnotized Mr S and the Principal to leave me alone and i brought a school fair here to make people happy. But i didn't do anything wrong- '''Tammy: DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, UH?! Well good job getting yourself expelled for what you did! Just because there's a way to hypnotize your teachers into doing whatever you want them to do, doesn't mean you go and do it. I told the principal that I'll send you to juvenile hall if this keeps up! (Tammy crosses her arms and sighs.) Tammy: And i thought that someday, you would follow in my footsteps. Obviously, i was wrong. Noby: No, mom. Please don't say that! I know it's wrong of me to hypnotize people. I'll pay you back for all the damage i caused. Tammy: I am sorry, Noby. But, the damage is done. Noby: '''Oh... I understand... the fact you are a LOSER! (Noby becomes angry at Tammy) '''Noby: That's right! You're nothing but a scary, heartless, selfish jerk who only cares for herself! Always yelling at me, treating me like dirt, demanding me to do stuff i don't wanna do like homework. I'm getting fed up with you pushing me around for everything bad happening to me! I think you STINK at being a parent! I would've had a better life if YOU WEREN'T RUINING MY LIFE and I HATE YOU! How do you like THAT, Fatty Fatty Fanny Fan! (Tammy pauses and becomes extremely furious and walks dramatically) Tammy: (becoming WAY MORE mad) First, you got yourself expelled... AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TRASH?! AND CALL ME FAT?!! Noby: What? No! Actually, (panicking) I WAS KIDDING! You're a great par- Tammy: You're lying in a attempt to avoid getting in trouble? (angrier) Not this time... Noby: Oh, crumbs... (She snaps, her eyes turn red and screams so loud that Noby's dad woke up) Toby: '''Uh... what? Am I... *shrugs and goes back to sleep* '''Tammy (demonic voice): THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR TRASH-TALKING MOUTHS, YOUR LIES AND ALL THE LAZINESS AT SCHOOL! JUST FOR THAT, I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO JUVENILE HALL IMMEDIATELY!! (Noby becomes horrified with "immediately" echoes) Noby: NO! Please! Have mercy! (Doraemon is watching them in fear and horror with her shooting him with lightning.) Doraemon: (quietly) Oh, Noby. What have you done. Tammy (still demonic voice): DON'T MERCY ME! I HATE HAVING MERCY! Noby: (tearfully) Please, Mom. Don't send me to juvenile hall. You can't do this, I'm your son! Tammy: (growls) Shut up, you trash talking brat. I can do whatever I want... AND I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE! (Upon hearing what his mother said, Noby was shocked and sadly packed his stuff with his mad mother watching and forced him to walk in the bus to the juvenile hall. Doraemon watched it, being worried.) Juvenile Hall (While we see a bored Noby sitting in the juvenile hall, playing video games) Noby: I can't believe it. I used the hypno-ring, i got tattled by Michelle, i brought a school fair in the school, i got expelled and my mom hates me now. Well, at least i'll be out when i'm 18, then things will go back to normal. Old Man: Oh it's never gonna happen. Noby: What do you mean? Old Man: Are you nuts? I've been stuck in this stupid jail for 60 years. Noby: 60 Years?! Oh no. What did you do? Old Man: Well, i _________. What did you do? Noby: Well what i did was _____, but then i realised what i did was wrong. Michelle was right, i really am taking things to far. Old Man: Wow, that's even worse than i did. Who is this Michelle guy. Noby: She's just a little blonde-hair girl who tattled on me and gets me in trouble. Old Man: Well, looks like you're gonna end up like me. Locked up in juvenile hall for the rest of your life. Noby: You mean i'm gonna be stuck here? Forever?!?! (The old man shook his head yes.) Noby: Nooooo!!! This is not fair! I don't wanna stay in juvenile hall forever! I hate it here! It's too dark and scary and there's nothing to do but play video games and get beaten up by jerks! (crying) I want Doraemon baaaack!! Old Man: Sorry, little fella. You'll be spending the rest of your life eating disgusting foods, cleaning toilets, ______ and other stuff. No one's ever gonna save you. (Doraemon appears in the window.) Old Man: Expect for that little blue bunny with no ears. Noby: '''That's no blue bunny with no ears, That's Doraemon! '''Doraemon: Noby! (Noby opens the window, Doraemon goes in and they had a hug.) Old Man: (happy) Aww, that is so cute. (Michelle shows up in the window.) Michelle: Don't forget me! Noby: '''Michelle! What are you doing here? --- '''Michelle: Noby, I just wanted to say...(feeling sad) I'm really sorry i got you in serious trouble. I was just doing the principal's job! I should've never got you expelled for it. Can you ever forgive me. (Michelle does the cute puppy face.) Noby: Aw, Michelle. I know you're sorry about this. Michelle: Yeah. But don't worry, i'm gonna help you stop the Brainwasher. He has a plan to destroy the space-time continuum. -- Noby: Saving the world?....Yes! I would! Now it's might chance to redeem myself and save our world! Doraemon: Come on, Noby. Let's go save the world. (Noby grabs Doraemon and Michelle as they escape through the window.) Old Man: Hey! Don't forget about me! I've been here for 60 years and i need to get out of here! Saving the World? Yes! (Tammy walks into the living room, she spots Noby and Doraemon and gets angry at him.) Tammy: What the- (angry) What are you doing here, Noby! I thought i send you to juvenile hall! (Noby begins to worry, then she gives her an eyelid-pull taunt at her.) Noby: You left me no choice, Mom. (Tammy gets really mad.) Tammy: WHAAATT!! YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Noby starts running away from her.) Noby: You can't catch me! (She continues on into the closet before Noby shuts the door on her and puts a chair against it. Tammy is banging on the closet door, demanding Noby to open it.) Tammy: Noby, you open this door right now! Noby: I'm sorry, Mom. But Doraemon and i have to save the entire universe from being destroyed! An evil mastermind is planning to brainwash the students into zombies. You gotta understand. Tammy: DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR YOUR STORIES! Noby: No! It's true, Mom. We have to go. Its the only thing that can do to save the universe! I have to go and save the world. Bye! Tammy: You better GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL ______! Doraemon: Wait for me, Noby! (Doraemon runs out of the house, Tammy is still banging on the closet door.) Tammy: GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOOOOOOW!!! We Did It! Noby: It's time for me to move out and start a new life with you. Doraemon: Yeah, Noby, at least things are gonna be alright. At least it's gonna be (scared) Sweet yummy buns! Michelle: Uh oh. Noby: What? What's wrong? Tammy: (off-screen) NOOOBBYYYY!! (The camera cuts to Tammy, looking disheveled and breathing angrily with her eyes glowing white.) Tammy: (in a sinister tone) You're gonna get it nooow! (Michelle screams and runs behind Noby, cringing in fear.) Noby: Mom? How did you get out? Tammy: Your father unlocked the closet door and let me out! I told him everything about what you did and now, you are gonna pay for everything you did! I've should have _________ ten years ago, but instead i have to deal with you! No matter how hard i tried to change you, you always ______________! Noby: Now, Mom, let's not do anything we might regret. I'm the hero, remember? I save the world! Tammy: I don't approve heroes... (Tammy looks up at the school, being destroyed.) Tammy: (rage) AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SCHOOL!!! Noby: The Brainwasher's giant robot exploded and the school's in damage. Michelle: It's true, Mrs. Nobi. He's telling the truth! Tammy: Ooooooooh!! YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE SCHOOL BUILDING?! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A ________! I HAVE HAD IT ALL THAT I CAN STAND YOU, NOOOBBYYY!!! Doraemon: Mom, you gotta relax! You can't just- (She turns to Doraemon.) Tammy: SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE NEXT! (Doraemon turns white in fear, then turns blue again.) Tammy: YOU'RE STILL BACK TALKING ME?!! (Tammy jumps at Noby and grabs him, but she and Noby fell out of the window.) (then, the police comes to arrest Tammy.) Police Officer: Tammy Nobi, you are under arrest for child abuse. Some blue bunny with no ears told me everything about what you did... and also for saying you don't approve heroes. Tammy: '''What are you talking about? He's the one who got expelled and______! Arrest him! '''Police Officer: I'm afraid we can't do that. You're coming with us. Noby: Guys, no! You can't arrest my mom! Please don't do this! Police Officer: '''What? She was torturing you... and also, your father told us as well... '''Noby: She kinda does deserved to be in prison, but... (sighs) Go ahead, arrest my mom. Michelle: Noby, you can't do that! She's your mother. (upset)....How could you do this! Noby: I'm sorry, Michelle. It's for the sake of the world. Tammy: I hope you're happy, Noby! When i get out of prison, i'll _____! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE! THE DISASTER CRISIS CAN GET EVEN WORSE, BECAUSE OF YOU!! (then, Tammy becomes furious and throws a very huge tantrum while being taken in the police car.) Tammy: '''THIS ISN'T OVER, NOBY!! THIS....ISN'T...OOOOVVEEERRRR!!! (The policemen in the car with Tammy drove away.) '''Noby: Good riddance. (Michelle was angry and glares at Noby.) Michelle: Good job, Noby! You got your mom arrested and it's all your fault! Noby: Hey! She got what she deserved, okay! She was trying to murder me! She's like a wild animal. Michelle: '''She didn't deserve it! How can you do a darn thing like this! Why?! (Noby snaps at her) '''Noby: '''Because I hate my mother! You saw what happened? She was trying to kill me and i was trying to defend myself. Now you're gonna let her attack me?! Wouldn't that make you happy, you little twerp! (Michelle was shocked and appalled.) '''Michelle: What is wrong with you. I thought you were my friend! I apologized to you and i saved you from the Brainwasher's evil robot....turns out i was wrong about you. Noby: I was wrong about you too. (Noby sulks. Michelle walks away while being angry at him.) Michelle: Goodbye forever, you ungrateful jerk! I'm gonna tell the principal on you! Noby: Not if i can help it. (Noby smirks and use the phone to call the police on her) Police Officer: You are under arrest, little missy. Michelle: What! No, i didn't do anything. I'm innocent. Police Officer: How do you explain this? (he points out where Michelle unknowingly destroyed) Michelle: Oh... Police Officer: And that boy told me bad things about you. Michelle: '''What, no! He arrest his mom for no reason! Honest. (Michelle pauses and look at Noby.) '''Noby: '''Officer, this little girl is a tattle-tail and an endangered species to us all. Take her away! '''Michelle: Noby?! I thought you are- Noby: (smiles) I was only pretending. I didn't actually forgive you. I always knew you were a sneaky little snitch always getting me into trouble with your constant tattling, so i decided to get revenge on you. Looks like you'll be serving time in prison with her. Michelle: (tearfully) What? You mean.....you're turning against me? Noby: Turning against you? I already turned against you. But you're not the only person i turned against. (it was then revealed that Noby put the mayor, his father and the police officers in control) Michelle: Oh no! Mr. Mayor? Noby's mom and dad? Don't tell me you got arrested too. Noby: Take her and Doraemon away! EXECUTE ALL THREE OF THEM!!! (Doraemon is shocked) Doraemon: '''Noby, you can't be serious! You can't just ______, We're your friends! Look at what the power of the Hypno-Ring did to you! (Noby grins) '''Noby: Zip it, you pesky rat. I don't have to listen to you anymore because i can take over the world! (Noby begins to laugh hysterically and manically, with evil eyes glowing red in him.) Michelle: Not anymore. (Michelle gets out of the police car and grabs the Hypno-Ring off Noby's finger. Noby is snapped out of it and the policemen are out of their hypnosis.) Noby: '''(confused) Uh? What just happened. '''Michelle: I'll tell you exactly what happened. You let the cops arrested your mom, yelled at me, then arrested me and then you got the mayor and your parents arrested! Doraemon: (angry) Including me! What were you thinking, Noby! I warned you that gadget is unstabled! Noby: What are you talking abo- (Noby realizes what happened.) Noby: Ooooohh, i get it. I kinda got carried away. Didn't i. (Michelle and Doraemon shake their heads yes.) Michelle: Yes, Noby. Yes you did. Officers, take him away! (The cops are about to arrest Noby.) Noby: No! Please don't! I didn't mean to- (Noby realizes the error of his ways.) Noby: Oh, who am i kidding! Michelle was right! (upset) Take me away! I'm a horrible person! I deserve whatever punishment you give me. Police Officer: Glad to hear it. (The police officer hand-cuff Noby, then he let Mr. Mayor and Noby's dad out of the police and push Noby into it.) Police Officer #2: You have to the right to remain silence. Noby: I know. I'm going back to juvenile hall. Police Officer #2: Nope. I'm thinking....The electric chair. (Noby is shocked at what he said.) Noby: Doraemon, please. I'll give you a year supply of yummy buns if you let me out! Doraemon: '''Sorry, Noby. You said that you deserve whatever punishment the cops give you. It's against their demand. '''Michelle: (smirks) Yeah, you'll get into serious trouble. (Noby sighs as he accepts his fate) Noby: '''I'm totally done for. (The police officer pushes Noby in his car and drives him away.) Just a Imagination (Everything cuts to Doraemon in Noby's room, shocked.) '''Doraemon: So that's what happens if i let Noby used the Hypno-Ring, it could get him expelled, sent to juvenile hall and got his mom, me and Michelle arrested by the police, and he becomes a evil maniac! Well, no more! I will not let this happened! (Doraemon puts the Hypno-Ring in his pocket.) Doraemon: I am gonna make sure Noby doesn't use the Hypno-Ring anymore so the future won't end up like this. No sir! I sure hope the future isn't gonna be a complete disaster. (Doraemon wipes his forehead in relief.) Doraemon: I just hope Noby doesn't get corrupted by the Hypno-Ring that turns him into an evil dictator. That would be terrible. Noby: (off-screen) Hey, Doraemon! (Noby opens the door and into his room.) -- Doraemon: Noby, the reason why you shouldn't be using this gadget is because if you keep using it, it can turn you evil! You gotta understand! (begging) Please don't do this! Noby: Okay, okay. I won't. Doraemon: Thank you. Noby: Doraemon, why would you think i would want that gadget. Doraemon':' Duh?! Because you might use it, so you can take over the world! (Noby is confused.) Noby: What? Come on. I wasn't gonna take it. Post-Credits Scene (At the principal's office, Michelle is sending a letter to the principal.) Michelle: '''Special delivery for the principal. '''Principal: '''What is it, Michelle. '''Michelle: '''It's a letter from a certain kid named....Noby. '''Principal: Noby, uh? You mean that lazy kid in Mr. S's classroom? Michelle: Yep. I hope you like it. (Michelle gives the letter to the Principal, then he reads it.) Noby: (voiceover) Dear principal, i just wanted to say i have learned that my friend told me what's gonna happened if i used the hypno-ring thingy. It could turn me into a power-hungry manic and almost got my friends and family arrested. Don't worry, i promise i'll do my best to get my grades up. Love Noby. Principal: Huh, that was.....pretty neat. Thanks, Michelle. Michelle: You're welcome. Principal: Good job on your delivery, Michelle. For that, you get extra credit and a gold star. Michelle: (in a happy sing-along tone) Thank yoooooou. Michelle's Mom: (off-screen) Michelle! I'm back. Let's get you back home for dinner. Michelle: '''Coming, Mom! (Michelle happily walks out of the principal's office and closed the door.) '''Principal: I guess i could let him off the hook.......for now. (The principal showed Noby's file and plans for a final warning for his expulsion.) Principal: I'm watching you, (Noby's full name). One day i will catch you.......one day. (The scene fades to black as the film ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts